The prevalence of celiac disease among asymptomatic children with idiopathic constitutional growth delay will be determined. All children will be screened with D-xylose, breath hydrogen and antireticulin antibody tests prior to small bowel biopsy. The sensitivity and specificity of these screening tests will be determined. The pattern of overnight growth hormone secretion will be analyzed in all children.